


Bubble, Bubble

by Genie60



Series: Poldark Series 4-Bits and Pieces [5]
Category: Poldark (TV 2015), Poldark - All Media Types
Genre: Bathtub Sex, Bubble Bath, F/M, Inspired by a Trailer, Marriage, Reconciliation, Totally wishful thinking, s4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 09:08:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14053626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genie60/pseuds/Genie60
Summary: Ross and Demelza have some bathtime fun. Total fluff and nothing more.





	Bubble, Bubble

**Author's Note:**

> Totally based on that tub scene from Valentine's Day sneak peek. I have no idea what happens in the real show but this wouldn't leave me. If anything this is my take on the makeup sex Ross and Demelza have when he returned from London in "The Angry Tide".

He grabbed her face with his hands, a grin wider than she could remember on his face as he brought her towards him. Their lips connected, taking Demelza’s breath away. She dropped the sponge as her hands grasped his ample bicep, nearly slipping into him because of the wet and soapy texture of his skin. In an attempt to stay upright, she curled her fingers into his arm.  His mouth was relentless as his tongue begged for entrance. She acquiesced, a soft moan escaping from her.  Ross continued kissing her, but let go of her face to covertly move his hand to the front of her dress.  Demelza smiled against his lips, knowing full well what he was trying to do, even if discretion was not his forte. He had difficulty in releasing the hooks and was about to give up when she pulled back slightly to breathe,  then spoke.

“If you ruin this frock with your wet fingers by tugging at the fasteners, I’ll not forgive you.”

Ross ignored her and found that by not pulling so hard the hooks slipped easily apart. He kept his eyes on her face, the humor now gone from both of them.  Soon the dress was open revealing her thin shift which accentuated her form.  Since the birth of Clowance, Demelza’s figure had ripened, even more, softening her curves which were proved a constant enticement to her husband. Gone for good was the waif-like urchin he saved, replaced by a woman who was more intriguing and exciting than any other he’d known.  The issues that they faced over the past years which stemmed from each of their betrayals had only worked to cement his love for her and vice versa. Gone was the trepidation is sharing with each other what they thought or how they felt.  And the physical love was a total manifestation of their renewed commitment. 

In the days that followed her return from meeting the young lieutenant, both worked towards rebuilding the trust and love that was naturally shaken.  Now, months later, with time and distance between them due to Ross’s election to Parliament, that foundation seemed to be mending.  Last night was the first coming together in their bed since he left for London.  Both of them were nervous as to how their reconnection would be received but those fears were quickly laid to rest as the familiar want and need resurrected themselves in their joining.  Now, this morning they found themselves enjoying this playful encounter over a bath; another sign that the healing between them was taking place. As if reading each other’s mind, Ross pushed Demelza’s dress off her shoulders so that it fell to her waist.  Needing no other prompt, she stood, forcing the material over her hips until it dropped around her feet, leaving her in her shift.  Ross said nothing but stared at his beautiful wife, the sun streaming through the room giving her an aura of some ethereal goddess.  He was so mesmerized by her face he didn’t notice that she had also divested herself of her remaining clothing until he heard the material glide to the floor.  His eyes traveled down her body, making her shiver.

“Ross?” she said.  “Stop looking at me like that.”

“How would you propose I do look at you Demelza? You’re standing there, beautiful and brilliant in the sun’s rays, looking more enchanting than anything or anyone else I’ve ever seen. You’re bewitching.”

He stood up in the tub, not caring that water sloshed onto the floor and leaned towards her to pull her into his embrace. With his wet torso clinging to her breast she fell into him, her body now warming from the connection. Ross’s hands wrapped around her slender waist, sliding up her back, massaging her lightly as he reacquainted himself once more with the contours of her body.  Meanwhile, his mouth worked down her neck to her shoulder, nipping and teasing as he tasted her cool skin.  If last night was solemn and reverent, this was going to be passionate and lustful.  They had not acted like this since their first days of marriage and both welcomed it. 

“Demelza,” he murmured into her skin making it rise with gooseflesh.  “Join me.”

“Ross…”

She was hesitant to engage in this kind of free and open encounter.  Yet something about the sunlight and Ross’s unabashed desire for her which was clearly evident in his body’s reaction, made Demelza want to play along. Holding on to him she stepped into the tub so that they were both now standing in tepid water.  Ross sat and brought Demelza down to straddle his lap. She couldn’t help but giggle at the absurdity of the position.

“Is this what you learned in London?  Did those women you invited to your room suggest you bathe this way?”

She tried to sound lighthearted but there was still a tinge of jealousy and worry in her tone.  Ross heard and saw it in her eyes.

“My love, they barely got through the door.  I told you after a few minutes I realized that the only woman who I wanted and who could fill any kind of need in me was not in London but Cornwall,” he said. 

Ross wriggled a bit to get comfortable, which allowed for the excited part of his body to make contact with Demelza’s core. She gasped and rose up a bit, not quite prepared for the electric shock she felt. 

“Something wrong, Demelza?” he said clearly teasing her.

“Not at all, Ross.  It’s just that…”

“What?” he asked, now concerned that he had hurt her or that something was troubling her.

“I’m not quite sure that married folk should be behaving like this,” she said. 

Ross burst out in laughter because as the words left her lips, her body began to encase his. He had slipped easily into his wife and settled in her sheath letting it enfold him like an internal caress.

“You’re a contradiction, my love.  You have the face of a virgin but the body of a….well let’s just say that most men would envy a wife such as you.”

He reached up and kissed her as she wrapped herself around him.  Her legs came to rest next to his thighs and her arms clasped around his back, bringing them chest to breast again. His coarse ebony hair, now softened by the water, brushed her skin, tickling her.

“Ross,” she said as he started to move within her.

“Demelza,” he replied.

She looked down at him and seeing his smirk, clamped her inner muscles around his member causing him to moan.

“Are you trying to kill me?”

“No Ross.  I just don’t like it when you tease me,” she said.

“Oh my dear, I believe you are the one teasing me.  You have tempted me to the point where my body is working of its own volition.  Now, what do you say we stop talking?  I have a better use of our mouths.”

He moved beneath her, reaching even deeper inside her, then brought her head down to his. He grazed her nose with his, an act that at times seemed more intimate than a kiss.

“I’ve missed you Demelza,” he said his breath mingling with hers.

“And I you,” she answered before taking his mouth with hers.

Then a rhythm began between them of give and take.  Rocking gently their bodies connected both above and below the water.  The passion between them rising slowly as the need for a complete cohesion between them built towards release.  Unexpectedly, Demelza felt her body start to lose control; her legs trembled and she pulled away from his mouth. Groans interspersed with panting and few choice words escaped from her urging Ross to move faster and harder. Bending his knees, Demelza leaned against them as he lifted his hips into her pelvis. The change in angle had his member touching her womb forcing Demelza to lurch forward as her climax hit.  Ross held her waist as she let go, his own body swelling and releasing into her.  In a matter of moments, it was over.  The water had cooled but their bodies were warm. A pink hue covered Demelza’s skin as Ross’s face had a sheen of perspiration.  He let his legs drop then pulled Demelza to lay on his chest.  Fishing around for the sponge, he swabbed her back while she curled into his chest.

“Ross?  Do you think any of the proper ladies of London would behave as I just did?”

Demelza spoke softly as she stroked his chest, peppering it with random kisses.  Ross continued bathing her, returning kisses to the crown of her head.

“Most likely not, Demelza,” he said.

“Then perhaps I should not come with you to London.  I don’t think I’ll ever be proper enough for London society,” she replied.

She lifted her head and smiled at him, her statement clearly not serious.

“Oh my love, that is precisely why you should accompany me.  To remind me why impropriety is a good thing.”

“Is that all I’m good for, Ross? To be your conscience?”

“Not all Demelza,” he said.

Ross pulled her up to meet his lips again, the sponge forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> Another lunchtime creation so errors and whatever else that doesn't make sense can be blamed on doing this at work.


End file.
